Jazz (Aligned)
Jazz (ジャズ, Jazu) is a cool and collected Autobot. Before the war he was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation and analysis, which gave him more freedom and a wider perspective on the world than his good friend Optimus. Though the war has changed much of his life (he is now a skilled and deadly combatant), two things remain constant: his dedication to the friend who is now also his leader Optimus Prime, and the interest he takes in all facets of culture, wherever his travels lead. On Earth, Jazz has adopted many popular human idioms into his vocabulary, and his fascination with their music has led him to implement speakers that fire a hundred sonic booms per second into his weaponry. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese) Prior to the war, Jazz was a long time friend of Optimus Prime and now serves as one of his top lieutenants. Jazz is one of the fastest, most nimble Autobots and is also known for keeping his cool no matter how bad the situation might seem. His Vehicle Mode is a Cybertronian Car. Gallery File:Jazz_WFC-VehicleMode.png|Jazz's Cybertronian vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Alpha Trion **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Prowl **Ironhide **Ratchet **Wheeljack **Warpath **Omega Supreme **Rodimus *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Blitzwing **Starscream **other Decepticons *Combaticons **Bruticus *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Weapons & Abilities Jazz carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Dash and Moleculon Bomb. Pre-Game History War for Cybertron Jazz was one of many Autobots who was captured by the Decepticons and sent to the Kaon prison complex. He passed the time in incarceration by doing push ups in his cell, waiting for the day he would be able to break out. That chance came when Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipe (who had allowed themselves to be captured) opened all the cells in Kaon during a daring attempted rescue mission of Zeta Prime. Air Raid led the prisoners to transport ships, with which they escaped. He could be seen waving Autobots onto the closest ship through the window from above. Rise of the Dark Spark Fall of Cybertron After Grimlock went missing from his post, Optimus Prime met Cliffjumper and Jazz in the armory as they were preparing to go find Grimlock and his team. Sideswipe took the duo in a dropship to the Sea of Rust where they explored the ruins, with Cliff managing to save Jazz's life when he was trapped under debris. The pair tracked a distress signal to a huge pit, which Jazz opted to venture into alone. He managed to find the pieces that fire members of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force used to had, and immediately got into trouble in the form of Insecticons. He escaped by flooding the pit with toxic waste. Exploring further, they found an energon lake and spotted the huge tower in which Shockwave was conducting his space bridge experiments. Jazz and Cliffjumper infiltrated the facility, eventually finding Shockwave himself. The Decepticon trapped Cliff behind a force field and Jazz was forced to fight off wave after wave of Insecticons while the other Autobot worked out a way to destroy the base. They escaped just before the place exploded and reported the energon lake back to Optimus before returning to finish preparing the Ark for launch. After takeoff, the Ark headed for a space bridge Shockwave had opened but was pursued by the Decepticons aboard their flagship the Nemesis. They attacked the Ark and Jazz responded to a report that Bruticus was on board. His arrival was cheered by the defending Autobots, but even though Jazz made full use of his grapple and shot Bruticus repeatedly in the face the giant Decepticon seemed unstoppable. However, with the help of air strikes from Jetfire and the Aerialbots, Jazz managed to knock Bruticus off-balance enough for the air strikes to knock him clean off the Ark and spiral away into space. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Aligned Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Aligned Male Autobots Category:Martial Artists Category:Aligned martial artists Category:Autobot martial artists Category:Aligned Autobot martial artists Category:Alternate Versions of Jazz